


Thank You, My Goddess (DISCONTINUED)

by PanRomanticAsexual



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Basic teen stuff, Drama, Romance, Well - Freeform, Yandere Ain, eventual yandere, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/PanRomanticAsexual
Summary: Ain has just transferred into the largest academy, El Academy, as the new math teacher. While he's always smiles, there's something deeper behind it. At El Academy he meets a young student named Elsword, who opens up a brighter new world for him. THIS WORK IS DISCONTINUED. IF YOU WISH TO TAKE IT INTO YOUR OWN HANDS, JUST PM ME AND I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AIN X ELSWORD ARE MAH OTP OK QQ
> 
> Ain - Base  
> Elsword - LK  
> Aisha - EM  
> Rena - GA  
> Raven - RF  
> Eve - CE  
> Chung - TT  
> Ara - SD  
> Elesis - GM  
> Add - DiE  
> Lu/Ciel - Noblesse  
> Rose - Freyja

Ain walked through the empty hallway, his silver hair fluttering behind him. He followed the principal to where he was going to be teaching, which excited him. He had graduated from college not that long ago, and he was already accepted into the most pristine school in all of Elrios: El Academy. The principal was going on about one thing or another, none of it was really interesting to him. Ain glanced out the window to see lush green scenery surrounding the school. The school was surrounded by forest, even having their own training field for fighting. Students who attend this school have to move into the dorms because commuting through the forest everyday would be a hassle for both the students and school.

 

The principle stopped in front of a room and turned to Ain. "This is where you'll be teaching from here on out."

 

Ain swallowed what saliva he had. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. The principle smiled at him, then turned back around and opened the door. "Alright students, settle down! I'm here to introduce your new math teacher." He walked into the room and looked around at the students. "As you know, Mr. Smith had to retire due to his age and health, so I'm hoping you give Mr. Ishmael the same respect you gave Mr. Smith." He motioned Ain to come in.

 

Ain stepped into the classroom, trying to keep his movements from being too robotic. He stopped next to the principle and faced the students. "Hello everyone. I'm Ain Ishmael, and I'm going to be your math teacher from here on out." He said, smiling.

 

He heard a few whispers and his heart slowly sank. Did he do something wrong? His eyes scanned around the room. There were few desks, as the school prided itself in small classes so that the students and teachers could get to know each other better. A girl with purple hair sat in the front left, her purple eyes kind and warm. Behind her was a young man with strikingly white hair, his purple eyes cold and judging. Next to him was another young man with pitch black hair, whose face he couldn't see because he was talking with the white-haired man. In front of him was a girl with green hair. Her sharp ears and steady green eyes caught Ain's attention.  _She must be an elf..._

 

Before he got a chance to see the other students, his thoughts were interrupted by the principle's voice. "Anyway, I'll be going now. You kids be good to him!" And with that, he was gone.

 

As if a spell had been lifted, Ain was bombarded with questions and random talk.

 

"Mr. Ishmael, how old are you?"

 

"You look so young!"

 

"Are you sure you can be a teacher?"

 

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

 

"Hey, don't try to talk him up before the rest of us!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

He stood there, unsure of what to do. "U-Um... Could you please calm down? I can't answer everyone at once..."

 

The students continued to chatter, making Ain panic. As he continued to try to calm everyone down, a loud voice boomed from the back of the class. "Hey, quiet! Can't you see Mr. Ishmael is troubled?"

 

Everyone shut up at once, and Ain stood in amazement. The owner of the voice was a red-headed boy, his brows furrowed as he glanced over the class. "Good. Now, We should introduce ourselves to him."

 

Ain just stood there as the one to start the introductions off was the purple-haired girl, who got up from her seat. "I'm Aisha, and I'm a mage. Please take care of me." She said, bowing, before she sat back down.

 

Next was the white-haired boy, who didn't get up, but simply stated: "I'm Add..."

 

After him was the green-haired girl, who stood up. "I'm Rena, and I'm an Elf. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bowing, she sat back down.

 

"I'm Elsword," The red-headed boy announced, his eyes staring straight at Ain. "Nice to meet ya!"

 

Ain smiled, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell ringing. Everyone hurriedly got up and shuffled out the door. He saw Elsword heading towards the door and grabbed his arm. Elsword looked back at him, tilting his head. "Yes?"

 

Ain blushed and quickly let him go. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to say... Thank you... For helping me..."

 

Elsword smiled, making Ain's heart jump. "It's no problem. They just need a bit of reforming since it's been a while since we've had a permanent teacher in this class. Don't take it to heart! Bye-bye!" With that, the young boy hurried out of class.

 

Ain smiled and waved, clenching his shirt where his heart was.  _Why did my heart jump? Maybe I'm more nervous than I thought..._

 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. What's The Gossip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsword is heading for his next class with his friends Aisha and Chung. He overhears in the hallway gossip about their new math teacher, Ain. Many girls are fawning over him. Why does he suddenly feel so agitated?

Elsword hurried out of the classroom, eager to get to his next class. He was never good at math, but at least he got to meet the new teacher. It seems like he'll be just fine. Mr. Ishmael seemed really nice. Smiling to himself, he didn't notice Aisha walking up to him until she prodded him with her elbow.

  


"Mr. Ishmael seemed really nice, didn't he?" She said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

  


Elsword nodded. "Yeah. I feel like he'll be a really good teacher."

  


She smirked at him. "Really~?" He shot her a questioning look and she giggled. "Nothing~ Anyways, it seems like there are lots of girls who like him."

  


Elsword blinked.  _Were there really?_  Looking around, he noticed Chung walking up to them. The blonde smiled. "Elsword, Aisha!"

  


Aisha smiled back and waved. "Hello Chung."

  


The small boy stopped next to them, putting a hand on his hip. "What's up? I heard about the new math teacher."

  


"Yeah, he's really popular." Aisha commented, pointing towards the math class. "Look, he's surrounded by girls."

  


Both boys looked to where she was pointing to see Ain surrounded by a group of girls. The young teacher seemed a bit at a loss as he smiled and answered what questions he could. Elsword frowned and looked away, unable to continue watching Ain being crowded by girls. He hurriedly walked away, his pace brisk.

  


"Ah, Elsword! Wait!" Chung called as he and Aisha hurried after him. They caught up to him, and the blonde threw him a worried glance. "What's wrong? Suddenly leaving like that..."

  


Elsword glanced at him and stopped, clutching at his shirt. "I don't know..."

  


Both of his friends gave him a quizzical look. He frowned.  _Why did seeing that bother me so much...?_

  


Two girls passed by the friends, their conversation barely grazing their ears.

  


"Hey, did you hear? The new math teacher is super hot!"

  


"I saw him! He's really good looking, and he's super nice too!"

  


Elsword's eyebrows furrowed, his heart squeezing again. He began to run to his next class, leaving his friends to chase after him.  _I'll just use gym to get my mind off of this. It's probably nothing a little training can't fix._


End file.
